se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones India-Irán/India
Primeros ministros indios con mandatarios iraníes Narendra Modi= Narendra Modi Ali Khamenei - Narendra Modi.jpg| Khamenei, who has the final say over matters related to Iran's foreign policy and key issues, welcomed Modi. (Photo: Twitter) Ali Khamenei - Narendra Modi.jpg| Khamenei, who has the final say over matters related to Iran's foreign policy and key issues, welcomed Modi. (Photo: Twitter) Hassa Rouhani - Narendra Modi.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani (R) shakes hands with Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi on the sidelines of the joint summits of BRICS and the SCO in the Russian city of Ufa on July 9, 2015. PressTV |-| Manmohan Singh= Manmohan Singh Alí Jamenei - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Iran's Khamenei remembers Gandhi-Nehru in his meeting with Manmohan Singh. AFP PHOTO / HO / KHAMENEI.IR Alí Jamenei - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Iran's Khamenei remembers Gandhi-Nehru in his meeting with Manmohan Singh. AFP PHOTO / HO / KHAMENEI.IR Manmohan Singh - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| The former Iranian President, Seyed Mohammad Khatami calling on the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on March 23, 2007. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Mahmoud Ahmadinejad - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Manmohan Singh (right) will meet Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (lrft) and Iran's supreme leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh (right) welcomes Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad to the prime minister's office in New Delhi in 2008. Singh will meet Iranian leaders when he travels to Tehran to attend the Non-Aligned Movement (NAM) summit next week, a government official said on Saturday. © Pedro Ugarte - AFP |-| Atal Bihari Vajpayee= Atal Bihari Vajpayee Ali Khamenei - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| Prime Minister Atal Behari Vajpayee meets Iran’s Supreme Leader, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, in Teheran on Thursday. Vajpayee, in Teheran for a four-day visit, has met top Iranian officials and signed seven agreements in energy, water, trade and science sectors. — Reuters photo Ali Khamenei - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| Prime Minister Atal Behari Vajpayee meets Iran’s Supreme Leader, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, in Teheran on Thursday. Vajpayee, in Teheran for a four-day visit, has met top Iranian officials and signed seven agreements in energy, water, trade and science sectors. — Reuters photo Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Atal Bihari Vajpayee with Iranian President Dr. Syed Mohammad Khatami. pib.nic.in |-| Inder Kumar Gujral= Inder Kumar Gujral Inder Kumar Gujral - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| The Iranian President, Mohammad Khatami, with the Congress president, Ms. Sonia Gandhi, and the former Prime Minister, I.K.Gujral, at the Republic Day reception hosted by the President, A.P.J. Abdul Kalam, at the Rashtrapati Bhavan in New Delhi on Sunday. — Photo: S.Arneja. |-| P. V. Narasimha Rao= P. V. Narasimha Rao Ali Khamenei - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| September 1993: Prime Minister P.V. Narasimha Rao with Iran's supreme spiritual leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei during a visit to Iran which was described by President Hashemi Rafsanjani (left) as having marked "a turning point in bilateral relations". Frontline. Ali Khamenei - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| September 1993: Prime Minister P.V. Narasimha Rao with Iran's supreme spiritual leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei during a visit to Iran which was described by President Hashemi Rafsanjani (left) as having marked "a turning point in bilateral relations". Frontline. Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Iranian President Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani with Prime Minister P V Narasimha Rao at Hydrabad house. @CongressInPics |-| Indira Gandhi= Indira Gandhi Indira Gandhi - Mohammad Reza Pahleví.jpg| Mohammad Reza Pahleví (Sah de Irán)Prime Minister Indira Gandhi receives Queen Farah. Iranian.com Fuentes Categoría:India-Irán